


Sanctuary

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, cis!swap, cisgirl!Gallavich, get bent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mickaela was released from juvie, she showed Lilian one of her abandoned sanctuaries: a rundown ballet school where they both used to take lessons. Happens during 2x02 canon time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a lack of positive response from people, I decided to make this series shorter than I originally intended. The parts will be in chronological order, but each chapter is still good to read as a one-shot.
> 
> I tried my best to deviate from the canon a little and still make it believable. I was worried that ballet wasn't "south side" enough, but I think it worked. I don't know. Tell me what you think!
> 
> There are mentions of lesbian sex in this chapter, but it isn't detailed at all.

Mickaela hadn't _meant_ to go right back to screwing Lilian after she'd been released from juvie, but she couldn't help it. As soon as she'd walked out and seen Lilian standing next to her brother to welcome her back, she knew that she _had_ to have her again.

Lilian looked different than she had when Mickaela left. She'd really grown up and filled out. Before, Lilian had been kind of flat and lanky, but since then, she'd gotten curvier and noticeably more fit from her constant ROTC training. She'd gotten a bit taller, and even her boobs had grown.

Mickaela pretended not to notice.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she asked her brother, pulling him in for a hug.

"Just thought I'd tag along," Lilian replied, unable to hide the smile on her face. "This is such a shitty neighborhood. I thought I might be able to use some of my new moves from ROTC if anyone started some shit."

Mickaela rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "We _live_ in a shitty neighborhood," she said, "and my brother's tough enough to defend _himself_."

"Wow. All this time being locked up, and _that's_ how you say hello to us when we come to take your ass back home?" Manny grumbled. "Nice to see you again too, skank."

"Asshole," Mickaela retorted, shoving him over. They grinned at each other.

Lilian wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders and led them away from the facility for juvenile delinquents. Mickaela casually shrugged away from her touch. She said a final goodbye to some of the girls she'd been locked up with by turning around and flipping them off.

The entire train ride home, the two Milkoviches talked amongst themselves. Mickaela ignored Lilian, showing no interest that she was even there.

Lilian knew Mickaela well enough than to expect her to acknowledge her presence very much when her brother was around. She listened to them quietly, happy enough just knowing that Mickaela was finally back.

But Lilian didn't have to wait for very long. As soon as Manny was distracted and out of earshot, Mickaela told Lilian to meet her under the L after dark.

Lilian gladly agreed.

* * *

There were a lot of abandoned buildings on the south side that were falling apart and covered in graffiti. When Mickaela was alone, she liked to hang out in that part of town. She liked to smoke and practice shooting her guns there, or she would lie around and listen to her brother's beat-up, old mp3 player.

She liked that no one ever came there. It made her feel like she was the only one in the world, like she had a sanctuary all to herself. The places she visited were a secret that she didn't have to share with _anyone_.

When she showed Lilian some of her favorite spots to hang out, she told herself that it was _only_ because she wanted to fuck in places where they wouldn't get caught. It _wasn't_ because she was more comfortable around Lilian than anyone else or anything. And it _certainly_ didn't mean that she was starting to _like_ her.

The night that Mickaela was released from juvie, she brought Lilian to an old building with the windows smashed in and gang names written in spray paint across the front. Lilian immediately recognized the building. It used to be a small school for kids to learn ballet and gymnastics, but it had gotten shut down years ago.

Lilian grinned as Mickaela showed her the ballet room. Big mirrors were spread out all across one wall. One of them was badly cracked, but otherwise, the place still looked like it had years ago. Moonlight shined through the windows against the reflective surfaces and lit up the whole room.

It was kind of romantic.

Mickaela broke the silence. "It's hot as _balls_ in here," she grumbled. Lilian chuckled. She hadn't expected the romantic mood to last very long anyway.

Mickaela spread out in the middle of the floor, sighing in content at the cool temperature of the laminated flooring against her skin. The summer heat was making her sweat, and she was glad for the small bit of relief.

She smirked up at Lilian and stuck her leg out to trip the still standing girl, causing the redhead to tumble down to the ground and land right next to her. Lilian just laughed and quickly rolled on top of Mickaela before she could scoot away. She playfully grabbed Mickaela's arms and pinned them down above her head.

Mickaela looked up at her challengingly, daring her to make a move. Lilian teased her by not doing anything. She just smiled as Mickaela squirmed underneath her.

Mickaela refused to let that stop her. She wasn't able to move her arms, but she could move her hips. She defiantly thrusted up against the girl on top of her.

Lilian smirked back at her with lust in her eyes. It had been so long since they'd fucked each other that it didn't take much convincing for Lilian to let her win. She let her hands go so that they could both scramble to take off each other's clothes.

As soon as Mickaela was only in her underwear, Lilian pressed her down and kissed over her exposed chest. Mickaela lay back and sighed, enjoying the feeling of being pampered.

They rubbed against each other desperately, moving their hands over each other and inside each other. The abandoned building echoed with their sighs and whimpers. Mickaela gasped and ordered Lilian to go faster.

The glowing reflection on the wall imitated their movements as their bodies rocked together.

It didn't take very long for both of them to orgasm.

Lilian rolled off of Mickaela and they lay next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

"I've always wanted to fuck here," Mickaela admitted, laughing breathily. "Get back at that snobby bitch that ran this shitty place. That cunt threw me out after only a couple lessons."

"I remember," Lilian laughed, moving over to pull a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of Mickaela's purse.

"You heard about that?" Mickaela asked as Lilian handed her a cigarette. She stuck it in her mouth so that Lilian could light it.

"I was in that class too," Lilian said with a smile. "When my dad was still around, he let me sign up. I only ended up going for a couple months, though. He spent all our money on drugs and we couldn't afford it anymore."

"No wonder this dump went out of business," Mickaela laughed. "Like anyone who lives here is gonna have the money to waste on fucking _ballet_."

"I didn't think it was a waste," Lilian said defensively. "I was so upset when I couldn't go anymore. I thought it was fun, prancing and twirling around." Even as a kid, Lilian had always loved to be active. That's one of the reasons why she joined ROTC.

Mickaela snorted derisively. " _Fun_?" she said disbelievingly. "My mom _made_ me go. She wanted to make sure I didn't end up becoming gay from playing some dykey sport like softball or something."

Lilian laughed, but she knew better than to mention the fact that Mickaela turned out to be gay anyway. She changed the subject.

"Hey, there's a concert going on tomorrow night. You wanna sneak in with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Can't," Mickaela said. "Gotta get me a job before my dickhead probation officer does first and I end up workin' a stripper pole."

"You could always take some classes instead," Lilian suggested. "I've been taking summer classes so that I can get into West Point. I know you can still sign up."

Mickaela scoffed. "No fucking way," she said. "You might wanna waste your time studying just so you can be the first to get shot in some fuckin' war, but not me."

"You could take some vocational training down at Malcolm X," Lilian suggested again.

"Jesus Christ!" Mickaela yelled, shooting Lilian a look that told her she was clearly pushing the boundaries of whatever weird "relationship" they had. "You wanna spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars next?"

Lilian just smiled, snatching the cigarette from Mickaela and taking a long drag.

"Whatever. I'm fucked for life, anyway," Mickaela sighed as she grabbed back the cigarette.

Lilian shrugged. "I could ask Landon if you could work at the Kash and Grab."

Mickaela perked up at that. "What would I be doing?"

"You could just help out stocking shelves, maybe work security," Lilian suggested.

The more that Lilian thought about Mickaela working with her, the more she liked the idea.

After her boss, Kasha, had caught them together and shot Mickaela in a fit of jealousy, things hadn't exactly been the same at work. Lilian and Kasha used to be close, but after that, they stopped talking to each other completely. Kasha moved on and got together with another lady who sometimes showed up at the Kash and Grab in a niqab.

As time went by, Kasha grew to hate her life and her fake marriage. She ran away, pregnant, with the lady that she'd been hooking up with. She left her husband, Landon, without a word to raise their kids all by himself.

Since then, Lilian mostly worked at the store alone. Honestly, she could really use some more help.

"You don't mind working at the place you got shot?" Lilian asked with a laugh.

"Whatever," Mickaela said. "Just don't expect me to clean shit."

Lilian smiled. "It's a pretty clean store. I think you'll be fine."

"Alright, then. Do whatever you want." Mickaela smirked and stubbed out her cigarette. "Enough of this talking shit. You ready to go again, firecrotch?"

Mickaela looked at Lilian with a seductive twinkle in her eye.

Lilian grinned back at her and climbed on top of her once again for another round.

They took advantage of the fact that they were in their own little world where no one else could see them, because as soon as they went back to reality, they had to go back to pretending like they meant absolutely nothing to each other.

The bad thing about sanctuaries is that they don't last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
